


Priorities

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I feel bad about 'Forests of Green', I refuse to tag him as Armitage Hux, It's still hot I swear, Multi, PWP, Reylux - Freeform, Smut, There is no heartbreak here, Threesome, Why is there so much fluid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: They tumble into bed, sweat-slick and ravenous. It doesn't matter how they got there, only that they are, that they should be.
There is only the here and now, and that is all that counts.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



> Look, I feel bad about 'Forests of Green', so here's some Reylux to cleanse the pallet.
> 
> ... Also they removed the Hux character tag? Since when? ARMITAGE HUX IS NO *ultra grumpy face*

They curled up around one another, not quite knowing where this had started, or how they had come to be here.

Perhaps it didn't truly matter, not really, not now. Not as he slid sweat slick hands over aching muscles and sensitive skin. 

Perhaps it didn't truly matter at all.

Life had become confusing, an endless game of half truths and subterfuge. Was this not better, the raw honesty in his eyes? The way his mouth hung open, panting short, sharp bursts of hot air against a kiss-stained neck? Arousal pressing hard into a tender thigh, burning and heavy?

Clothes were scattered about the quarters, robes and garments, greys and blacks, ash spewed from their inferno.

So many cold words had been said in the corridors, so many angry looks, so much disdain and condescension. Contempt thinly veiled behind a sense of duty, of compatriotism. The long nights tossing and turning, the stressful, endless thoughts corrosive poison. And it had ended up here, somehow. 

'Ah!' Her voice was soft, pleading and Hux looked down his side at the young woman nestled into him, her head tilted back, legs parted as the Knight moved his hand up her thigh.

How had it come to this?

A General of one of the most impressive First Order vessels, laid bare to these magic users, relics of an era long gone. Laid bare and exposed in the most compromising of ways, caught up in their games and mind tricks, lured by doe eyes and insensitive taunts. Oh but the feel of her hand against his chest, of her breasts flush against his rib cage, of Kylo's cock against his thigh, the weight of his torso crushing and humid. They were all steel and silk, taught with years of training and suffering and stress. Next to them Hux was flab and coarse, an imposter under his uniform, genteel with his words and heritage, not with his physique.

He knew that was just the doubt creeping in, he had set hours each week to work out to First Order standards, set aside two extra just to keep above the expectations. The lack of sleep meant nothing, his image was more important, his work, the persona of strength and control. 

He was the General.

He was born to lead.

And now he was to serve.

Rey was arching against him, her tongue slick across his ribs, teeth sharp as Kylo's fingers vanished within her. She bucked, twisted, and her nails dug into Hux. It was Hux she was marking, Hux she was claiming as she sucked a purple bruise onto his pale flesh, shooting frissions of static through his nerves. It was Hux's name she was breathing as she pulled herself away and up, forcing Kylo back and down, until he was hunched at their feet, arms falling away, sulking and predatory. 

If his faculties had been functioning, Hux would have admired the curves of muscle, the way Kylo's dark hair gleamed under the dim lights, the way his cock jutted proudly from its nest of black. Ordinarily, yes, Hux would have observed and admired, but Rey was straddling his stomach, her desert skin burning against his space shell. She was searing away all of him, her fingers pressing into his chest, slipping up his neck to frame his face, and her mouth followed, tongue slick and welcoming against his.

Hux refused to moan, so he moan wantonly. This small woman, scavenging everything she could from him, drawing out everything he tried to repress as his arms wrapped around her, pressing her flush against him so that they were one and the same. The air they breathed, their saliva, their sweat, their heartbeats. There was no Hux and Rey, there was only one. One as she slipped down and he felt hot and tight and moist all at once around him, squeezing the air from his lungs, the vision from his eyes. His arms fell limp and she pushed herself up, breasts bouncing, shifting further back, rocking slightly until he was all the way in and she was fully seated and both of them were groaning.

One and the same.

Large hands trailed down his abdomen, a heavy, insistent weight pressed against his legs. Rey was panting, hips jerking erratically. 

Sight returning, Hux looked down and forgot how to breathe all over again.

Kylo was kneeling behind Rey, his mouth on her neck, his fingers on her clit, making her buck and squeak and squeeze her eyes closed. The Knights other hand was tracing mindless patterns over the sensitive flesh of Hux's hips, triggering spasms and electricity, that burning need building rapidly in a pit of want. Rey was squeezing around him, her thighs tight, her insides tighter, and then moisture, slick against him as she sagged, sighing helplessly as Kylo cradled her against himself. Her chest and cheeks were flushed bright pink, her face dazed, limbs trembling. 

They were panting, all three of them, half-lidded, darkened eyes, swollen lips, bruised flesh, sweat droplets. 

Hux opened his mouth to protest as Kylo pulled Rey from him. She whined at the sudden absence and Hux felt instantly cold, though it didn't last long. He knew, without words, what the Knight wanted, what he was doing as he arranged the Apprentice over the bed, brushing the hair from her face, pushing open her thighs until he was pressing against her entrance, Kylo's name now caressing her tongue, filling her lungs.

Rising to his knees, Hux slipped his arms around Kylo, felt the bigger mans pulse under his roaming palms, felt the stickiness of that days training, smelt the traces of meals, of unwashed clothing, of combat exercises. He inhaled deeply and mouthed silent promises against flexing back muscles, revelling in the rumble of Kylo's grumbling pleasure. 

Rey was mumbling incoherently, back arching off the mattress, fingers seeking desperately for consolation, for completion as Kylo remained immobile above her, bracing himself as Hux positioned himself, not needing to prepare, not needing to stretch or slick what the Knight had already seen to.

He would never know who groaned, who sighed out their pleasure the loudest, the sweetest, who uttered which name, or which hand dug into whose flesh. There was only fullness as he slid deep. There was only completion as he propelled Kylo into Rey. There was only them. Then. Now. Here. Together. One.

There was nothing elegant about their movements, as Rey clung desperately to Kylo, her knees falling open, head tilted back, finger tips brushing and digging against Hux every time he came into range, as he pressed hot marks against the back of Kylo's neck, as he thrust with reckless abandon into the shuddering mess sandwiched between them.

It didn't take him long, almost embarrassingly so, to find his release. It took Kylo less. Their white slick mingled and dribbled as they shifted and separated, caught in the gravity of the rays of their sun, touching and licking and pressing as she writhed and twisted helplessly under their ministrations. Uncaring as they smeared their own desire against her skin, suckling at their fingers, at their arms, at their thighs as she bucked against their hands and tongues, huffing as Kylo and Hux lost themselves in a kiss, moaning a strange amalgamation of their names as they pressed their kiss to her arousal. 

When she came it was with a scream, drawing blood from both of them with her tearing grip and complete abandon. 

Perhaps it didn't truly matter how they had come to be here at all, as they sagged as one to the stained sheets, hauled down rapidly into the depths of sleep.

The questions could come tomorrow.

Hux pressed his cheek against the expanse of Kylo's broad chest, listening to the steady, deep drum of his heart. Rey nestled against him, her arm around his torso, her leg thrown over his.

Nothing mattered in the face of this.


End file.
